


a kiss on the cheek isn't intimate, is it?

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, im such garbage ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug doesn't get scared, so Marinette shouldn't be. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss on the cheek isn't intimate, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> It's MariChat week and it will also be the death of me.
> 
> ~secret dating~

She was in the middle of a huge crowd when it happened. She had felt odd this morning; a nagging ache in her chest that wouldn’t leave her be all day. The screams were few and far between at first, then the ground was rumbling beneath her feet and she fell into a stranger. After she mumbled her apologies as the person staggered away, she scanned the crowd with her big blue eyes; she needed to transform. She needed to be Ladybug. 

The universe had other ideas, however. There is nowhere to hide in the middle of Paris full of panicked people running wild. Marinette felt her heart soar up to her throat and the feeling from earlier got worse with each breath she took. Her eyes became frantic then, tears threatening to spill over. A thunderous clap sounded above her; the akumatized victim was towering over her, holding what appeared to be a lightning bolt— _a freaking lightning bolt_ —in his hands. She was frozen in fear beneath him, waiting for the sting and bright flash as he lowered his fists.

Instead, she felt a hand pull her away and shouting that she couldn’t quite comprehend. She was running, well, getting _dragged_ , away from the akuma by a dark figure. Recognition came slowly and painfully since her heart was jammed up her throat and her lungs were on the verge of exploding. Then it hit her; literally. The figure stopped short and pulled her down to the asphalt of an alleyway. Marinette looked up into the eyes of the one and only Chat Noir. Of course he would come to her rescue, he always does.

“Marinette,” he started. He rubbed his head in frustration. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?” 

She gaped at him. He had no right to scold her for panicking, she was about to have a _lightning bolt_ zip through her skull. She realized she was shaking just at the thought of the akuma. “ _But Ladybug doesn’t shake. She doesn’t get scared_ ,” she thought. Chat finally looked her over, her whole body trembling with fear.

“Oh shit,” he said, grabbing her arms. “Oh Marinette I’m sorry,” He pulled her into him, his arms warm as they wrapped her up in his lap. She shook like a leaf barely hanging onto its branch. Chat whispered softly to her, any hint of harshness vanishing from his voice.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re with me now, you’re safe.” Marinette broke. She held onto Chat like a lifeline and cried. She couldn’t breathe as the fear took over  ~~ because holy shit she almost _died_ ~~ .

He murmured, “You gotta breathe, my princess,” running his hands along her back in soothing circles. “Deep breath, do it with me, okay?” Chat inhaled deeply, Marinette struggling to follow. After a few sluggish breaths, her lungs stopped feeling like they were on fire and her heart sank back to where it belonged. 

“Are you alright?” he asked tentatively. She nodded in response. “I’m going to take you home, okay?” She nodded again and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he picked her up. He stealthily made his way through the streets as Marinette hung onto him tight. Before she knew it, he was putting her down in front of her home. He smiled and nodded reassuringly before turning to leave.

“Chat, wait,” she stuttered and grabbed his hand. She placed a delicate kiss onto his cheek that turned rosy when she pulled away. Her fingers of her free hand cupped his cheek and she squeezed his hand she realized she was still holding. “Thank you,” she breathed, making herself drop his hand and get inside. Chat was left with his hand on his cheek and confusion muddling his brain until a scream pierced through. He ran towards the danger, finding his Lady along the way.

* * *

 

The next day, the school was buzzing. Not with the news of the latest akuma attack, but with curiosity and excitement over one of the students: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The final bell had just rung when she sprinted into class. Alya shrieked when she saw her best friend and both girls were scolded by Madame Bustier. The pair mumbled half-hearted apologies as Marinette sat down and suddenly felt a thousand eyes on her; even Adrien had turned around to look at her with a sly grin.

“Girl, you didn’t tell me you were with Chat Noir,” Alya whispered into Marinette’s ear, clutching her shoulder.

“How did you know that?" Marinette turned to her friend. "He just walked me home yesterday during—” Alya interrupted her. 

“I cannot believe my best friend didn’t bother to tell me she was in a secret relationship with one of Paris’ own superheroes and now she's trying to evade my questions,” Alya stated and giggled.

Marinette’s mouth fell open and she tried to speak, but words refused to form. The class stared in suspense for her explanation. Even Madame Bustier turned away from the board to listen. Chloë scoffed. 

“As if. Marinette is too boring for Chat Noir. He’s a feisty kitty.”

“Then explain _these_ , Chloë,” Alya responded by whipping out her phone. She flipped through pictures as Chloë stood, dumbfounded.

“Give me that,” Marinette gasped and grabbed the phone. There were seven pictures of her and Chat. Him carrying her, putting her down, her grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek and then _her freaking hand_ on his cheek and holy shit did it look more intimate than it actually was. (That was a flat-out lie; that moment was electric). 

“Oh my—“ Marinette could feel the panic bubbling again. “It’s not, we’re not, Alya I swear,” she tried to explain but her words betrayed her and so did her eyes as tears once again began to form and she was taken back to yesterday and the lightning bolt and she was going to burst. Marinette pushed from her desk and looked at Adrien. His eyes were filled with amusement, and then concern as Marinette stood up. " _Ladybug is not afraid_ ," Marinette thought to herself. She shouldn't be, either.

“I’m not,” Marinette started again, breathing deeply, just like how Chat told her to. “I am not secretly dating Chat Noir,” she stated, a defiant look in her eyes. She continued, “He saved my life yesterday, and I wanted to thank him.” Marinette’s breathing steadied and she willed her tears to evaporate as she sat down.

The class all sighed and turned their attention back to the board. Adrien put his head down on the desk to hide the huge smirk that made its way across his face. His princess was something fierce.


End file.
